The thickness of a mercury cadmium telluride ("MCT") liquid phase epitaxy ("LPE") film affects the MCT device's infrared ("IR") cutoff value. A specified amount can be removed from the LPE film by a diamond point turning ("DPT") milling operation in order to achieve both a suitable IR cutoff value and suitable surface smoothness across the entire LPE surface area. Nevertheless, in forming an LPE film on a CdTe substrate, the LPE film or even the CdTe substrate can be tapered, non-uniform and non-flat, such that the LPE film is subject to a unique amount of removal. Accordingly, an LPE film should be uniquely tilted for the DPT operation to remove the suitable amount.
With some previous techniques, a single DPT operation is performed on only one LPE film at a time. One LPE film is held by a special holder which permits the LPE film's surface to be tilted to the suitable orientation. After suitably tilting the one LPE film, the DPT operator removes the specified amount from the LPE film.
Nevertheless, as demand for LPE materials increases, it is inefficient to perform the single DPT operation on only one LPE film at a time. Undesirably, such previous techniques fail to simultaneously hold and position multiple LPE films for the single DPT operation. Typical previous techniques fail to address challenges of orienting and elevating each of multiple LPE films independently from one another for a single DPT operation. Accordingly, with previous techniques, the single DPT operation fails to remove a respective amount from an LPE film to an accuracy of .+-. 2 .mu.m or better, independent of the amount removed from another LPE film by the single DPT operation.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for holding and positioning objects, in which multiple LPE films are simultaneously held and positioned for a single DPT operation. Further, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for holding and positioning objects, which addresses challenges of orienting and elevating each of multiple LPE films independently from one another for a single DPT operation. Also, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for holding and positioning objects, in which the single DPT operation removes a respective amount from an LPE film to an accuracy of .+-. 2 .mu.m or better, independent of the amount removed from another LPE film by the single DPT operation.